Bondage
by Friditas
Summary: Lemon. Lenguaje sexualmente explícito. ¿Qué harán dos rubios, con una cuerda y un antojo perverso..? One shot.


**Advertencia: LEMON. Esta historia contiene lenguaje explícito y sexual, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este lipo de lectura, agradezco la visita, pero abstente de leer.**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Misuko e Igarashi, pero la historia es totalmente de mi invención.

Este fic fué creado originalmente por un reto de mi amiga Stear´s girl, y posteriormente corregido y aumentado para el Festival Erótico del Foro Andrew. Espero les guste

**Bondage**

-¡Espero que con esto, no vuelvas a dudar de mi capacidad para atar nudos!- decía coqueta la menuda rubia, al tiempo que apretaba firmemente el amarre y balanceaba frente a la cara del chico, el profundo escote del sensual camisón que se había puesto en exclusiva, para la ocasión

-No, no mi amor, te aseguro que no me burlé de tí, solo dije que no podía ser difícil soltarse de un amarre con algo de habilidad.- decía perdido en las voluptuosidades de la chica. A pesar de conocerlas a la perfección, seguía sintiéndose cautivado por ellas, casi obsesionado. Secretamente, se consideraba un adicto a los pechos de esa mujer, simplemente, no podía resistirse a ellos; la rubia, lo intuía y aprovechaba cada ocasión para tentarlo con alguna disimulada exhibición de sus redondeadas formas.

- Cuando me dijiste que sabías atar, no imaginé que un marinero te hubiera enseñado. ¡Auch! Pero ¿Acaso es necesario apretar tan fuerte?

-Claro, pequeño Bert, así no podrás escapar -se mofó con una maliciosa sonrisa – te advertí que viajar de polizón, había tenido sus ventajas

-No te preocupes, no pensaba siquiera intentar soltarme, aunque ahora tampoco creo poder -respondió el hombre que se hallaba acostado en la cama, tironeando un poco las muñecas y haciendo crujir los barrotes de latón de la antigua cabecera

-Mmm, inténtalo un poco más, me gusta cómo se marcan tus músculos con ese movimiento, - le dijo sugestivamente, desabrochando su camisa y deleitándose observando el atlético, fuerte y ligeramente bronceado cuerpo del rubio

Él, no pudo evitar sonreír, levantó un poco la cabeza y la vió, conocía esa mirada brillante, ¡Oh, sí, vaya que la conocía! ¡Y cómo le gustaba! Su hermosa chica con rostro inocente, casi angelical, prácticamente lo devoraba con los ojos, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y aquella expresión lujuriosa que estaba seguro, exclusivamente él conocía.

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora? -la retó alzando la ceja

-Y ahora, te voy a torturar un poco...

La chica salió de la habitación dejando al rubio con la incertidumbre de qué se le podía ocurrir a su inocente mujercita. Aunque tal vez ya no era tan inocente, pensaba para sí. Luego de 2 años de casados, en ocasiones como ésta, lograba sorprenderlo con algún juego. Pero cierto era que algunas veces, él interpretaba alguna connotación sexual donde no la había, aunque tampoco podía quejarse, pues aún le resultaba fascinante seducirla y sentirla responder con el mismo deseo irrefrenable que él. No podía tener una mejor suerte, pensaba, pues su Candy, resultó ser tan apasionada como jamás imaginó ni en sus más retorcidas fantasías.

Ella regresó, se sentó a sus pies y empezó a hacer sonidos extremadamente eróticos. Sin poder evitarlo, una tienda de campaña, hizo su aparición debajo de la cintura.

-Mmmhhh, ¡Ahhh, qué rico! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Delicioso! -gemía la rubia

Para su sorpresa, al momento de levantar la cabeza para mirarla, la encontró lamiendo gustosa, una cuchara

-¿Qué haces Candy?

-Aprovecho que estás inmóvil para comerme la última porción de helado -respondió con naturalidad

-¡Candy! ¿Me vas a dejar aquí atado para comer? -preguntó con exasperación –conocía bien su adicción al dulce, pero no para llegar a esos extremos

-.Básicamente, esa es la idea -le respondió acercándose y viendo como el chico entrecerraba los ojos -pero me estoy percatando que sería muy egoísta de mi parte, así que te voy a dar un poquito para que no te enojes, quizá se te baje un poco el calor -añadió señalando su abultada bragueta

Llenó la cuchara hasta la mitad y la colocó en los labios del indefenso hombre, quien algo dudoso, la aceptó. Volvió a llenar la cucharilla de helado pero en lugar de dirigirla hacia su boca, empezó a regar su contenido sobre el pecho y abdomen del rubio, haciendo que éste se tensara por reflejo. Había conseguido sorprenderlo, así que aprovechó ese instante para lamer lenta y el seductoramente el helado, de aquél tonificado cuerpo masculino que tanto le gustaba.

-Mmm, aún más delicioso -se saboreó

Atormentó un pezón, mordisqueándolo muy suave, mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente el abdomen y el otro pectoral del chico.

Realizó un recorrido de besos hacia abajo, aspirando los dorados vellitos debajo del ombligo, y provocándole cosquillas

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Para Candy!

-No, no, no. Pequeño, esta vez no te me vas a escapar. Hay algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo y que tú no me has dado.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó extrañado- Pues será porque no me lo has pedido, ya sabes que para ti siempre soy materia dispuesta…

-Pero siempre me distraes con tus caricias. En cambio, ahora, eres todo mío. –Dijo desabrochando el pantalón y la cinta del bóxer para finalmente, deshacerse de las prendas y retomar la tarea de besar su abdomen.

-¡No te atreverías! –exclamó agitado

-¡Oh, yo creo que sí! –respondió ella lo más sensual que pudo, pero una duda la asaltó haciéndola incorporarse

-¿No quieres? –añadió con incertidumbre, pensando que tal vez para él sería vergonzoso, de pronto, tuvo miedo de que su esposo pensara lo peor de ella, después de todo, la práctica de lo que ella tenía en mente, gozaba de pésima reputación

-¡Noo! ¡Po..po..por supuesto que quiero! Pero no quiero que te arrepientas después o que… ¡Ahhh!

Candy no requirió de más explicaciones, el solo hecho de saber que él lo deseaba, fue suficiente detonante para iniciar. Con la cuchara fría, rozó la punta de su glande y colocó apenas unas incipientes gotas del postre, para desde luego, lamerlas con gusto.

Pasó su lengua repetidas veces sobre la punta de su virilidad, mientras lo sujetaba por la base, parecía como si efectivamente, disfrutara de una enorme bola de helado sobre un cono, pues tampoco quería que se le derritiera por los lados, así que lamía por todas partes. Comenzó a estimularlo manualmente y a acariciarle los testículos. Escuchaba sus gemidos y eso, la estaba haciendo humedecerse, ¡Jamás hubiera imaginado lo erótico de brindar placer! Finalmente decidió que no era suficiente, cubrió sus dientes con los labios e introdujo en su boca, aquél miembro caliente y duro, provocándole un gemido tan fuerte que la asustó

-¿Te lastimé?

-No, no, al contrario. Lo haces excelen… ¡Ahhh!

Nuevamente, ella había continuado su labor en medio de una frase del rubio. Recordó la manera que él mismo le había mostrado para estimularlo y decidió realizar el mismo movimiento de sube y baja, presionándolo con la boca y haciéndolo gemir extasiado, la chica solo escuchaba azotarse la cabecera ocasionalmente y los gemidos ahogados de su esposo, pero a pesar del gozo ocasionado, no le permitiría terminar así, entonces, cuando sentía sus inminente pulsaciones, optaba por detenerse y presionarlo firmemente esperando que pudiese controlarse. Ansiaba sentirlo derramándose dentro de ella y haría lo que fuera para que sucediera así. Entonces, de repente, soltándolo, se sentó nuevamente en la cama

-¡Ahhh! ¡Candy, no me dejes así! –reprochó frustrado

Ella, se alzó de hombros y canturreó

-Creo haberte advertido sobre una tortura -sonrió divertida ante la mirada atónita del chico

-Y yo, creo haberte advertido sobre librarse ¡Con un poco de habilidad! -exclamó zafando sus manos del atado y atrapándola instantáneamente

-¡Ahh! ¡Tramposo! -gritó riendo, sin poder escapar

-La seda se afloja fácilmente,- aclaró mientras la recostaba en la cama y la empezaba a desnudar, besándola apasionadamente. Le sujetó ambas muñecas con una mano, sobre la cabeza, y ella se perdió en las placenteras sensaciones que le provocaba su esposo, el chico, la conocía bien. Deliberadamente, trazó círculos sobre las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo femenino al tiempo que continuaba besándola en la boca con infinito amor. Candy vibraba ante las posesivas caricias de su amado, sentía los pechos duros y enormes de la excitación, pero él los abandonó rápidamente para dirigirse a estimular la humedecida zona en medio de sus piernas. Cuando fue su turno de empezar a gemir, Albert comenzó a ascender sus caricias por los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a las muñecas que seguía sujetándole sobre la cabeza, la soltó y empezó el descenso deteniéndose ahora sí, en las pequeñas rocas rosas que lo apuntaban, succionándolas mientras apretujaba con ansiedad los voluptuosos senos que tanto anhelaba. Ella, como siempre, reaccionó de inmediato arqueándose, pero cuando quiso acariciarlo, notó que no se podía mover

-¡Albert!

-Éste, sí que es un buen nudo, por cierto, a mí me enseñó desde niño, el capitán Brown. Y ahora ¿Dónde dejaste el helado? ¡Ah! Y te advierto que yo –le susurró al oído-… No voy a tener piedad…


End file.
